Main Page
Welcome to the Hive Clan Wiki, the one-stop hub and information central for one of the biggest and best clans in the Alien-based online videogame universe! All players are welcome! See our Hive Index for navigation. Welcome to the The Hive Wiki The Hive (once known as the Matriarch Hive '''from August 2013 to January 2014) is an online clan aesthetically-centered around '''xenomorphs, the main alien species of the Alien franchise. Over the years since its inception, the Hive has expanded to many games on different consoles. On its original console of Playstation 3, the Hive can be found on the games ''Aliens: Colonial Marines'' (2013) and ''Alien Vs Predator'' (2010), with ''Grand Theft Auto V'' (2013) having been previously active but now decommissioned. The clan has also expanded to Xbox360 and PC for the game ''Alien Vs Predator'', ''as well as the game ''Warframe ''(2013) on the Playstation 4. The Clan is currently the oldest and largest clan left on its original home game of ''Aliens Vs Predator. The online group consists of 2800 members led by current "Matriarch" and Clan Leader Vincent_Bishop90. The PS3 sector and the PC sector are headed by Sub-leader and "Monarch" XxPioneer76xX and the Warframe sector is led by Monarch Lotusofthesand. The Clan has been going since 2010 with Alien Vs Predator's Playstation release, the game still currently acting as the Clan's oldest and largest of its sectors. See Vincent_Bishop90 or the Council members mad_hatter_968, piz420, ana2003sa, numnutsforever, italian-stal, and Cipher74 to get initiated, or by any other sub-leaders (Empresses, Queens, Deacons, or Kings) of the Clan. Also, feel free to ask the Matriarch or the Clan for any hints, tips, or resources on the Alien universe or any of the Clan's videogames once you become a member. Also, we would like to thank Hive member xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx for creating this Wiki, which has been successfully run since 2013! Trajectory989 Content In general, the Clan contains a rank system of 15 natural ranks and 6 special ranks (see "Ranks"), as well as a 3-level prestige system. As a self-sustaining and independent organization in each of the games in which it can be found, the Clan has all of its own special matches, glitches, ranks, games, activities, and even hacks, some of them no-one will find anywhere but the Hive! Some of the special matches will rank members up quickly while others will allow members to become new sub-leaders. See sections of each game, each special round, each activity, "Ranks," "Members," "Hive History," "The Symbols of the Hive," "The Landscapes of the Hive," "Council," "Bulwark of the Royals," "Mixblood Elites," "Hivebloods," "Hive of Fame," "Hive Updates," "Hive Exclusives," "Hive's Rage," and other pages to learn more. Having trouble finding what you're looking for, or can't navigate the site? Use our Hive Index. Additional Sources and Clans The Hive has some individual links and videos of its own. Feel free to look up Hive Initiations on Youtube, as well as other Hive events as they eventually are filmed and posted. We have a Discord Server that you can join here. The Hive is also in association with Wiki editor KingAzxoll9's comedy Youtube series ''Life of Azxoll ''(now unavailable). Also, feel free to join our Hive Forum and talk about our clan and wiki. Feel free to give us any advice for games, special rounds, glitches, activities, the Wiki, or the clan in general in the comments as well. The Hive Wiki also houses some individual pages for other Hive-affiliated clans that have been involved in our history, such as allies or subclans. If you are a clan leader to a Hive ally or subclan, feel free to request your own page from the Matriarch. Look at the Shadow Lycans and Royal Elders pages for more on other Hive-affiliated clans. Thank you, and enjoy the website! Latest activity in the Clan Trajectory989 steps down from position, Vincent_Bishop90 crowned eighth official Matriarch of the Hive Clan New Team method of Xeno mode added XxPioneer76xX re-crowned Monarch of PS3